Against The Enemies Of All Who Live
by Forcystus5
Summary: Short story designed to test out the reception of an idea I will probably develop into a longer story. Crossover betweeen Warcraft and the Inheritance Cycle but on this short story the plot is entirely set on Azeroth. Long story short Wrathion and his champion decide to form an Azerothian Expedition to travel to Alagaësia and aid them against the Burning Legion. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This plot bunny has been in my head since early 2014 and after working a long time on my outlines I finally decided to post the prologue as a one-shot and see what kind of reception it got. Hopefully it will be very positive and so that it can motivate me to post many more chapters.**

**Now, I am aware this one-shot is not in the crossover section but that would be because Alagaësia is just mentioned in this one-shot. The prologue is set entirely on Azeroth. However, should I decide to continue and I probably will especially if the reception is good, I will post the continuation in the proper crossover section. **

**This is the full summary:**

**Events of the expansion Warlords of Draenor won't happen or be alluded to. After Garrosh Hellscream's defeat during the Siege of Orgrimmar and the end of the Alliance-Horde war, peace slowly begins to settle in the world of Azeroth. However, the last of the Black Dragons, Prince Wrathion, is not satisfied. He knows that with the world war over Azeroth can finally start to prepare in full for the return of the Burning Legion but after visiting the Timeless Isles he received a vision that showed him the Legion has postpone the invasion plans indefinitely because they are planning to invade a different Titan-shaped world, starting with the biggest continent called Alagaësia. Wrathion decides then to send an Azerothian expedition lead by his Champion to help the natives repel the invasion and if possible, establish an alliance so when the demonic armies of the Burning Legion decide to invade Azeroth once more, they'll have allied armies from another planet to help them when the time comes.**

**I would like to thank two special fanfiction pals of mine of helped me with ideas and encouragement for this story. One of them is ****Byakugan789****, who helped me quite a bit with the development of the outlines and also happens to write a fantastic World of Warcraft crossover himself, although it's a crossover with Harry Potter. Still, I cannot recommend it enough and suggest any fan of both worlds to give it a shot. **

**The other friend I want to give thanks to would be ****Restrained Freedom****, an old pal from back in the days of my previous Inheritance Cycle fanfic. He has been very helpful with his reception of my plotline and words of encouragement so again, thank you very much my friend.**

**Well, with the announcements out of the way all I have to say is read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Illarion Lightstorm stopped walking as he reached the top of the long stairway, the icy winds of Storm Peaks making his demigod-imbued cloak dance behind his back. Before him stood the gigantic entrance of a place he hadn't enter in 3 years: the biggest Titan base on Azeroth, known in the language of the space-faring makers only as Ulduar.

Just as he began to think back to the day his guild and his allies assaulted the complex, two short figures caught up with him in the top. The first one was clearly a dwarf, dressed in hiking cloths with a tabard for the Explorer's Guild. The second one was a bit taller, if only because of the turban that covered his head. He was dressed in some really refined cloths that seemed apt for royalty with a ruby incrusted in the collar of the shirt just below his throat, and the gem actually matched with his glowing red eyes that illuminated his brown face.

Lightstorm looked back at them for a moment before bringing his attention back to the colossal entrance. "It has been a long time since I laid my eyes on this huge place," The imposing Blood elf muttered as he looked up at the massive citadel.

"How magnificent," Prince Wrathion said in an impressed tone. "A city the Titans themselves lived in before departing Azeroth. Just look at the height and width of the doors! Two Dragon Aspects could easily fit through the biggest one! Truly this is a city of gods in every sense of the word!"

"Is he always like this, lad?" The dwarf explorer, Brann Bronzebeard asked his friend.

Illarion Lightstorm chuckled. "The Black Prince values great power and the will to use it for the greater good. The Titans come closest to the pinnacle of that vision so he admires them a lot."

The dwarf nodded in understanding. "I have dreamt of roaming the halls of the Titans for years. I can share the sentiment."

"Good to know we are kindred spirits then," Wrathion said as he focused on his Champion. "Are you sure Algalon the Observer will still be in the Celestial Planetarium?"

"Yes," The Blood Knight replied. "When our strike force invaded Ulduar a couple of months before the Fall of the Lich King to contain the threat of the Old God Yogg-saron we discovered that Algalon was sent to Azeroth to analyze how much the Old Gods had corrupted the land and if it was deemed unacceptable he was to approve a signal to re-originate our world," He explained with narrowed eyes. "Just an elegant way of saying they felt like obliterating our planet and start over from the decomposed elements. But the Light forsake me if we were just going to stand there and let it happen," He added firmly.

"So, we defeated him and he gave us the means to nullify the signal; after giving a speech about being very surprised at his defeat and that maybe it was our own mortal imperfections, that which grants us free will, that allowed us to overcome any obstacle. A few days later Brann returned and he told me afterwards that he decided to stay and observe global events on Azeroth to examine what makes us so different to the other Titan-created races from other planets he has visited. He also said he would be using the facilities at the Celestial Planetarium for that goal."

Wrathion smiled at his Champion. "So, years before our partnership even started you already saved the world from an apocalypse. I knew I chose well."

The Blood elf paladin bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Black Prince."

The Blood Knight then turned to the dwarf explorer. "Ulduar is huge," Illarion pointed out. "I know the defenses have all been eliminated and it will take a very long time for Yogg-saron to regain enough power to become a major threat again but do you know of a way to reach the Celestial Planetarium faster?"

"Aye," Brann said proudly. "Last time I visit Algalon, he gave me this key in the form of a ring that will be able to teleport us all the way to the Celestial Planetarium once we reach the terminal near the entrance."

"Excellent," Wrathion smirked. "Let's go meet an immortal Titanic creation."

* * *

With a soft _"woosh" _the three companions teleported to the center of the Celestial Planetarium, the hologram of the planet rotating on its axis directly in front of them. As they looked around, they spotted the majestic sight that was the glowing, semi-physical Herald of the Titans.

"Brann, I see you have brought guests with you," The luminous being that resembled a constellation stated.

Before the dwarf could reply the Titanic observer's eyes flashed a bright light that engulf Wrathion and Illarion momentarily.

"Ah, Illarion Lightstorm, one of the adventurers on the group of mortals who defeated me 3 years ago," Algalon said. "And also Wrathion, the only black dragon uncorrupted by the taint of the Old Gods. I have been observing your deeds ever since you two met each other. And I must say, what I had seen has really impressed me, especially your victory over Lei Shen, the Thunder King."

The Sin'Dorei bowed his head respectfully at the compliment but said nothing. The Black Prince took that as his cue to speak.

"Great Algalon the Observer," Wrathion began, "I come to your presence bringing a proposition that will surely suit you as it offers the possibility of dealing a major blow against the Pantheon's great enemy: the Burning Legion."

The titanic creation quickly calculated his answer. "I am listening, Black Dragon."

Wrathion smirked in satisfaction. "Now that the Alliance-Horde war has ended and peace has settled in our world there are many individuals of great importance that are focusing on rebuilding the strength of their respective people's civilization while simultaneously preparing for the next invasion of the demonic armies, who rage the Burning Crusade across the universe. However, after successfully glimpsing at the future with the aid of the Bronze dragon flight in the Timeless Isles off the shores of Pandaria, I discovered that the Demon Lord Kil'jaden has postpone his plans of razing Azeroth in favor of conquering a more unsuspecting Titan-shaped world and draining it dry of its usefulness to the Burning Legion before eradicating it from the pages of history."

"Given the current peaceful circumstances of our own planet," Wrathion continued, "I have decided to organize an Azerothian expedition that will travel to this other world and aid the civilizations of their planet in repelling the demonic invasion. When we succeed, that planet will ally itself with Azeroth and our armies will cooperate with one another in the face of the Burning Legion."

"However," Wrathion continued, "I find myself in a bit of a jam. I don't know much of the world I saw in my visions nor do I know of a way to transport large numbers of individuals to that world without opening a portal from this end and having someone on the other end willing and able to open their half of the portal on their end, which is out of the question at the moment."

"So," Wrathion went on, "My proposition is the following: we set out to recruit more common enemies of the Burning Legion and defeat the fel armies they send to attack this world, which would be in the best interest of the Titanic Pantheon and in exchange I want you to give me all the valuable information you can tell me about that Titan-shaped world you have accumulated over the eons and I want a method of transportation that can travel through the Great Dark Beyond automatically, all the way to that planet and back to Azeroth. The third and final condition is that that should the transport come under attack, it can then be used as a flying fortress as well; with defense mechanisms that can aid in the retreat."

"The visions I experienced of this Titan-shaped world are in this crystal," Wrathion added while handing the luminous being crystal with a slight bronze coloring. "You can learn which world I am talking about based on the visual descriptions, I would hope."

"So," Wrathion said in a gambling tone. "What do you have to say?"

Algalon the Observer was silent as he processed the information from the visions and afterwards he was still quiet for a moment of consideration.

"I have visit the world you speak of twice before," Algalon confirmed after the silence. "And I do possess vast amounts of information about it in my accumulated knowledge. As a matter of fact, that world has already survived an invasion by the Burning Legion once before, thousands of years ago."

Wrathion's eyes widen. "Another world of the rare few who have successfully stood against the Legion?" He asked in delight. "This could be the beginning of a grand alliance!"

"Yes," Algalon admitted. "It could be."

"You are agreeing to my terms then?" The Black Prince asked.

The Titanic creation was silent for a long moment, his pale blue form shimmering in the darkness of the Celestial Planetarium. His eyes studied the Black Prince, who has done his best to arrange events to end the Alliance-Horde war; the Blood elf Paladin, who's might and resilience during the campaigns in Northrend, Pandaria and during the Cataclysm were legendary by mortal standards and who became the Black Prince's greatest weapon for ending the war; and the dwarf explorer, who's determined passion at unlocking the secrets of the Titans made Algalon's own heart, devoid of emotion and empathy feel a spark of true interest on the well-being of this world and its inhabitants.

"Yes, I agree," Algalon the Observer answered. "You mortals have impressed me like no one else has. If you spread what makes you so remarkable among other worlds´ inhabitants, creation may become harder and harder to be undone by the enemies of all who live."

The dragon, the Blood elf and the dwarf bowed their heads in gratitude.

"You have our thanks," The last of the Black Dragons replied.

"I will travel through the Great Dark Beyond to the closest Titan outpost that will have the transport your expedition will require," Algalon informed. "Is there any specific location you wish for the transport to land for your expedition to meet?"

"The center of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms will be all right," Wrathion said.

"Very well. Also, the transport will be able to sustain no more than twelve thousand beings from races belonging to the Horde and the Alliance, based on my calculations. If any dragons join the expedition they must remain on humanoid form," Algalon explained.

The observer of worlds then performed titanic magic; his hands alight in blue, harmless, flame and as it died out the visitors saw three objects that looked like white pearls with a blue hue. Algalon then hand one to each of them.

"I cannot condense the entire history of that world and its civilizations in such a short notice but on those pearls you will find most of the history you will need to know about the kingdoms and species inhabiting the major continent the Legion seems to be going to invade first, based on the visions on the crystal you gave me," The luminous being stated. "I will ensure more detailed information exists in the transport that will take you to your destination which will be available to the entire expedition. Still, after you smash the pearls and swallow the dust you will know enough information to convince many to join the expedition."

The three mortals nodded.

"For now, I will tell you this: the Pantheon tried to replicate many things on this new world you will encounter that were done on Azeroth and even Draenor," Alagalon revealed. "After either witnessing or foreseeing the major triumphs the mortals of those two worlds were to have against our enemies they decided to reuse many blueprints on this world where sentient life is more recent than here. That is why, on that major continent, named Alagaësia by the natives, you will encounter several species that also exist on Azeroth and Draenor; with some racial differences but still very similar both in culture and biology," He explained.

That bit of information surprised the three friends.

"Are there…dwarves on that world?" The explorer asked in hopeful curiosity.

"Yes, Brann," Algalon confirmed. "As there are dragons, elves, and so much more."

Three pair of eyes widened at the implications and possibilities but didn't interrupt.

"For now, assimilate the knowledge I provided you," The observer said while looking at the pearls. "I will return in exactly 34 days with everything you'll need to transport your expedition. Remember, no more than twelve thousand beings can come."

Suddenly, the roof of the Celestial Planetarium opened like a maw and Algalon the Observer gave them one last look.

"Farewell mortals, your devotion is admirable, for such flawed creatures," He added and flew to the sky and beyond in a blur of motion.

There was a long silence as the trio looked at the roof slowly close and then they stared at the pearls in their hands.

"Well, step one was a success," Wrathion said in delight.

"Aye," Brann said, who still hadn't recovered from the revelation his kind existed on another world he had never heard of before.

"Indeed, now let's make sure we can keep our end of the bargain," Illarion said as he crushed his pearl with his hands. "Let's get to work," He added as he swallowed the dust whole.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this tale. In case some of you were wondering, yes, Illarion Lightstorm is my OC's name for Wrathion's Champion and it's loosely based on my strongest character which is a Blood elf Paladin. Oh and for those who lean more to the Alliance side, do not worry. I am making it so that Wrathion also has an Alliance champion, who dates back to the Cataclysm expansion and the Fangs of the Father legendary questline. So, yeah, the Alliane will also be well represented. **

**Now, as it was stated in the chapter, a maximum of 12 thousand beings from the Horde the Alliance and from the Dragonflights can travel in the Titanic ship all the way to Alagaësia. I already know most of the main characters who will join the trip but I am open to ideas for other characters for more secondary roles. Feel free to leave me suggestions if you can think of any you believe could be a good candidate.**

**Really hope this prologue was enjoyable. If it was, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Sponsor's Quest

**After taking some time to map out my plot better, I decided to make a more elaborate and explanatory prelude of the preparations for the expedition. In other words, this will be a short fanfic in chapter quantity but it will be set entirely of Azeroth. Then the next tale is properly in the crossover section and has Alagaësia as the main setting. Hope you enjoy this chapter and for those that felt down with the fact it seemed like this will be a Horde centric story with little on the Alliance side, hopefully this chapter will make you feel better. Enjoy!**

**I don't own World of Warcraft or the Inheritance Cycle. If I did, I would make adventurers travel to Alagaësia in a future expansion.**

* * *

Yvain Northstar grimaced as a thunder bolt hit the swampy ground too close to her liking. Instinctively, the female night elf looked up and saw the darkened clouds crackling with energy; seemingly glaring down at her menacingly. Sighing softly, the one-time sentinel closed her eyes and prayed to Elune for safe travel through the treacherous landscape so she could accomplish her mission. When she opened them again, the night elf couldn't help but smile as the massive dark cloud slowly but surely started to split apart, it's electric energy being fractured and making way for rays of light with a tinge of blue to caress the ground.

However, the smile did not last long. Yvain thought that she should feel relieved. After all, her goddess wouldn't have intervened in her best interest on this occasion if she thought this quest of her would bring more harm than good. Yet, as she continued her long walk through the Island of Thunder she told herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that some answers are better left a mystery to the mortal races.

She walked slowly and silently, as she was embraced by a cloak of shadows; another gift from mother moon. And as she approached the outer entrance to the palace of the late Thunder King completely undisturbed, she wondered where the remaining Mogu guardians were. There were not that many left on the island but some of those who remained were among the elite agents of Lei Shen, the Thunder King, who stubbornly refused to believe his demise and remain behind to guard his citadel. If Yvain wouldn't know any better she would have conceded these Mogu had a point. After all, if Lei Shen could brag that he slayed kings, imprisoned four demi-gods known as the August Celestials after defeating each of them in combat, absorb the enormous of otherworldly power of the Titanic watcher Ra-den and endured the icy hand of death once before being revived by the Zandalari, then why should they believe he won't return a third time?

"Because," Yvain muttered to herself, "after my companions and I defeated him, I watched the last of the black dragons devour his titan-shaped heart. I don't see him returning without his legendary source of power."

Before she could reminisce, however, she was snapped out of her trail of thought by the loud clashing of metal against metal. Instantly on her guard, she turned to the noise in combat position, her pair of daggers drawn. Narrowing her eyes for focus, she spotted a group of eight Mogu warriors ambushing a lone Blood elf with an official tabard of the Reliquiary.

In a snap decision, she ran swiftly towards the skirmish and dropped her invisibility for faster mobility. Just as a towering Mogu was held his broadsword above his head, ready to strike the killing blow to an archeologist he previously knocked down, he was pierced from the neck by a dragon-fanged dagger. The robust humanoid dropped his blade and collapsed after a bloody moan.

Without wasting a moment, Yvain placed herself between the archeologists and the Mogu warriors, her daggers pointing in their direction. And after a collective bellow of outrage, the Thunder King loyalists charged towards her.

Thinking quickly, she slashed the air around her with her set of majorly empowered daggers and a double wave of shadow magic followed; which promptly beheaded four warriors in their tracks. The remaining three Mogu stopped abruptly and stared at their companions´ large corpses in disbelief before looking back at the rogue night elf with more than a little wariness. And after a startled gasp behind her, she had a feeling the Blood elves she just saved were probably doing the same.

Yvain took that moment of pause to pray to her goddess, asking for her enemies to comprehend her language for a few minutes. When the Mogu looked frantically for the source of a sudden flash of silvery blue light, Yvain opened her mouth.

"Your companions are dead because they chose a wrong moment to stage an ambush," The female night elf stated loud and clear. "If you continue to attack us, we will defend our lives even if it means to take yours´. But if you leave now and cease future hostilities, I give you my word as a servant of the goddess Elune that I will spare your lives."

The two Mogu directly in front of her growled in obvious aggression, and raised their own broadswords in preparation for a further attack before the third one behind barked a command in his guttural language. With a lot of reluctance and even greater anger, the two warriors lowered their blades and made a path between them for their leader to walk in and stare at the purple faced night elf. As the tallest Mogu in the group inspected her with his eyes, Yvain remained calm but ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. After a few more moments, it appear the Mogu found what he was looking for because he then shrugged, turned his back and walk away into the swamp, his subordinates following him after one last glare.

After they were out of earshot, Yvain turned around, and helped one of her biological cousins up his feet. "Are you all right?" She asked the blood elf in his native Thalassian as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at the use of his language but smiled at her all the same. "Certainly better than I would be had you not show up." The blood elf archeologist said as tried to shake the mud from his tabard. "Which begs the question, why did you came to the rescue of member of the Horde? Not that I am complaining," He added quickly, as he picked up his own sword that was dropped during the ambush.

Before the night elf could answer, she heard the stomping of hooves fast approaching. Looking to the side of the road she saw a squad of five Blood Knights in full plate armor, both on themselves and on their horses. When they halt their advance in front of the duo, the one in the front stared down at the Alliance member and scowled.

"What are you doing on this Island?" The obvious leader of the group demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yvain said in a calm tone but her eyes betrayed amusement. "According to one of the points from the peace treaty between the Alliance and the Horde signed shortly after the Siege of Orgrimmar by all the racial leaders of both factions, including the Blood Elves´ Regent Lord, Lor'themar Theron, it was agreed that any archeological expedition to the former seat of power of the Mogu Empire was to be coordinated between both the Horde's Reliquiary AND the Alliance's Explorer's League. And yet when I got here I saw the Alliance camp empty," She said with a small smirk. "You wouldn't be violating the important treaty now, would you? After all, for the first time in our diplomatic history it was agreed that any individual found violating the peace treaty would be hand over to the opposite faction to answer for those crimes."

Yvain's smirk widen when she saw the grip on the Blood Knight's sword shake in obvious annoyance. "And let's not forget another point of the treaty is slaying a member of the opposite faction without proper justification."

The Blood Knight inhaled deeply as he forced himself to calm down before reducing the venom in his glare. "For your information, night elf, the Explorer's League is indeed coming, they just got delayed in their departure from Ironforge," He explained before turning to glare at the archeologist besides her. "My job is to protect the members of the Reliquiary from the remaining Mogu forces while they conduct their operations, which would be much easier if you wouldn't just wander off on your own without reporting it!"

The blood elf in question scratch his neck and looked sheepish. "What can I say? I may have underestimated the size of the Mogu forces on the island. My apologies."

"Well, your reckless act almost got you killed!" He shouted as he looked at the Mogu corpses around. "So don't make me look bad, especially by making a night elf adventurer do my job."

The Blood Knight Commander then focused back on the Alliance member. "Now, if you would be so kind, would you tell me what exactly are you doing here? He asked warily. "I received no word from the Explorer's League that any night elf was going to accompany their expedition, as guards or otherwise."

"That would be because I not accompanying them," Yvain confirmed. "I am here doing a top priority mission for my guild. Speaking of which, next time I see him I will tell Illarion you send your regards."

As if compelled to do so with mind magic, the collective eyes of all five blood elves were drawn for the first time to the guild symbol in the Night elf's tabard. And when they saw the grey scale in perfect weight balance, the younger knights gasped while their commander paled profoundly.

"You are a member of the only joint guild between Alliance and Horde members," The leading blood elf almost whispered. "The Defenders of Creation."

The female night elf straighten up further, her eyes showing conviction and pride. "Yes, although I am not just a member. I am Yvain Northstar and I am the direct leader of the Alliance adventurers on our guild as well as its co-founder, along with the Blood Knight Champion, Illarion Lightstorm."

The squad of Blood Knights hurriedly bowed their heads in outmost respect while their commander started babbling for forgiveness. Yvain cut him off with a gesture and he swallowed in clear nervousness.

"You know, I could tell my good friend Illarion that you have used quite the venomous tone with me and that was after an archeologist, not to mention a fellow blood elf, would have been killed under your watch if it wasn't for me," Yvain said with a neutral expression as the commander paled even more. "Or," The Night elf said with a deliberate pause, "I could tell him that this commander escorted me towards my destination in the Thunder King's palace and was very competent when fending off Mogu guards. Out of curiosity, which tale would you like me to share?" She asked with an innocent expression.

Without wasting any time the commander searched furiously inside his neatherweave bag until he grabbed an object the size of a hearthstone with the symbol of the Sunreaver Onslaught and tossed it to the archeologist without preamble.

"Use that to teleport back to camp and tell the High Examiner of the Reliquary that my squad and I will be escorting Yvain Northstar to her destination before heading back to camp," The Blood Knight commander ordered. "The rest will be explained once I return. And if you d_are _to wander off again, you better hope to the Naaru that I return blind from this mission because you won't like what I will do to you once I find you," He barked with a glare.

The blood elf archeologists swallowed before a curt nod. "Duly noted," He said with a small voice before taping into magic of the Sunreaver beacon to return to his camp.

The commander then saluted the famous night elf in front of him and the four knights behind him followed suit. "My squad is yours to command, Champion." He assured her. "Now where exactly on this ancient palace would you like us to escort you?"

Yvain nodded in approval at the commander's change in attitude before answering. "In the very depths of the citadel there is a chamber known to few," The night elf stated. "We are going there to get answers directly from its only resident."

The commander's expression change from stoic to surprise at the answer. "I thought the secret room close to the Thunder King's Pinacle of Storms chamber…and the being within…were just rumors," The Blood Knight said slowly.

"I can assure you there is truth to the rumors," Yvain confirmed. "I should know; after all I was there along with my fellow guild members. You see, I can't explain everything right now but let's just say for the time being that my guild and…a sponsor," Yvain said with a smirk after a pause, "Are planning a very important expedition. But if our suspicions are right and my trip over there proves it, Azeroth's political leaders may feel less hesitant to provide us with support. So, yes, I am in a quest for answers and hopefully the Titanic Watcher Ra-den will be able to provide them."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Now, I already have a chunk of the next chapter ready so hopefully, an update won't take me as many weeks as this one. Please review if you liked the chapter or even PM me if you have any question. Until next time!**


End file.
